Aquella noche, aquella fiesta
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: John conoce a un extraño pero por culpa del alcohol, no recuerda mucho de lo que pasó esa noche. Sherlock conoce a un extraño pero por culpa del cansancio su mente borra lo que pasó esa noche. ¿Cómo volverán a encontrarse?


_**Aquella noche, aquella fiesta.**_

 _ **por Nimirie**_

 _ **para Krys Ruiz.**_

 **Fanfic parte del Santa Slash Navideño.**

* * *

-Tal vez te molestes por lo que voy a decir–. El extraño con el antifaz asemejando unas alas que remataba con unas plumas blancas lo miró. Aunque no pudiera apreciar su rostro, los ojos eran especiales, únicos.- Pero por la manera en que has abandonado a tu pareja esta noche, creo que no te une a ella un sentimiento muy fuerte.

Sólo pudo reírse. Era cierto y no se iba a molestar porque le dijera la verdad. Además, había bebido bastante y no estaba acostumbrado, se sentía flotar en una nube y el extraño a su lado era de lo más encantador.

-¿Te ríes de mí?

El extraño pareció entrar en una tensión inmediata, no tenía idea de por qué razón pero no le gustó. Debía corregir aquello pero no confiaba mucho en su lengua para expresarlo. Sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo para demostrarle a ese hombre que nunca se burlaría de alguien que había demostrado ser una estrella brillante digna de cualquier alabanza. Y es que uno no suele conocer gente así en una fiesta a la que se le ha invitado de pura casualidad.

Tomó una decisión de manera instantánea, no lo pensó ni dos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre el extraño, jalando las solapas de su muy elegante saco y estrellando su cara contra la suya. No fue algo delicado o romántico: agresivo e inesperado podrían ser más adecuados para describirlo. Sin embargo, al tenerlo así, tan cerca de él, algo cuadró a la perfección.

Movió sus labios con delicadeza después de la sorpresa inicial. Los labios del extraño eran más que perfectos, por lo menos los mejores que había probado en su vida. Adictivos, disfrutables, maravillosos y una miríada más de adjetivos que no lograba recordar. Lo importante era que le gustaban, le parecía una delicia la manera en que seguían los movimientos de los suyos, como se abrían ligeramente para acoplarse, como se abrían más para dejarle entrar y explorar la gloria.

Estaba seguro de que había mucho más. Que sus dientes habían mordido los labios del hombre, la piel del hombre, que había provocado dulces sonidos de placer y que sus manos tocaron mucho más de lo que se permitiría de haber estado en todos sus sentidos. Y es que esos ojos eran hermosos, esa boca, la voz, la altura, la inteligencia reflejada en cada una de las frases que habían intercambiado hasta que terminara diciéndole que no sentía nada por Mary.

Bueno, no se podía decir que le interesara mucho cuando la había abandonado a la primera oportunidad y evitado durante toda la noche para no tener que hablar una vez más de las razones por las cuales "se negaba a ser su novio". Por eso había disfrutado tanto haber chocado con el extraño, aunque se había llegado un buen golpe en la cabeza y un regaño terrible por no prestar atención al caminar.

Cuando se despertó su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Como pudo llegó a la cocina y sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador. Tenía un paquete de aspirinas en la gaveta de las cucharas, por lo que en cosa de nada se había tomado dos pastillas, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para detener el dolor.

Conforme su cabeza comenzaba a aclararse, las preguntas se arremolinaron. ¿Qué había pasado anoche? Recordaba sólo retazos. Ambos habían explorado debajo de sus ropas, se dejaron llevar por el momento sin tomar nada en consideración. Podía ser debido al alcohol, aunque eso más bien de lo que tenía culpa era de que ahora no pudiera recordar con claridad.

¿Cómo había llegado a su departamento? No tenía respuesta para eso, ninguna en absoluto y eso que trató de rellenar los huecos en sus recuerdos durante horas.

* * *

Inaudito.

Se había quedado dormido y para cuando abrió los ojos era ya de tarde, por lo que oficialmente habían sido doce horas de "descanso". Doce horas en que su mente se tomó permisos innecesarios y que, ahora, conspiraban en su contra. Aventó lo primero que tenía a mano hacia la pared, al parecer había sido una taza, del té con el que había intentado quitarse la sequedad de la boca.

-Sherlock, ¡qué has hecho!– La voz de la casera era tan sólo un sonido de fondo que no le afectaba en absoluto; sabía que estaba gritando, veía su boca moverse y sus brazos agitarse, tal vez debido a que acababa de estrellar esa taza contra la pared y ella se lo había tomado muy mal. Pero era una cosa, un objeto, algo sin valor cuya función justificaba su presencia pero que, tras su ausencia, era fácil de reemplazar.

Lo que no se podía reemplazar era la presencia del hombre en su vida. Lo había visto llegar, el evento era elegante, la presentación de una marca de vinos, todos enfundados en trajes caros y vestidos de miles de libras. Sin embargo, él vestía un traje rentado que, pese a verse bien en él, para el ojo entrenado difería mucho de la gente a su alrededor. Iba de la mano de una chica rubia vibrante, saludaba a todo mundo y lo arrastraba de un lugar a otro.

De inmediato supo cosas de él, como que era novio de la chica rubia desde que estaban en el colegio, que ella había determinado que su relación era lo mejor que le podía pasar y que esperaba casarse con él en breve. Supo que él se sentía atrapado, que había querido escapar desde tiempo atrás pero no se atrevía. Que odiaba estos eventos, que siempre le decía que no tenía nada que ponerse y que ella le rentaba un traje para que la acompañara.

Todos portaban antifaces, era parte del marketing para la nueva marca. Él había determinado que su cliente adoraría el concepto, basado en su gusto por las novelas románticas que tanto buscaba ocultar (puesto que era un hombre de cincuenta y dos años). Eso era algo que él podía saber, un secreto tan ridículo que había logrado que le vendieran la campaña entera y secundario a eso, que se embolsaran mucho dinero.

Pero no era por eso que lo hacía, sino para mantenerse ocupado y evitar que su mente se perdiera en el aburrimiento, lo cual podía llevarle a caminos peligrosos. Justo como ahora, se quería ir pero no podía, así que estaba mirando a las personas que daban vueltas en el salón y, de entre todas ellas, sólo el hombre rubio se destacaba como una estrella brillante.

Lo siguió, lo alejó de la fiesta en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y le dio más alcohol de lo que era conveniente. Le dijo cosas que deberían haberle molestado, lo besó como nunca había hecho con nadie más y se escondió con él como si de un par de adolescentes se trataran, buscando un poco de privacidad para dar rienda suelta a sus necesidades.

De verdad, aquello era inaudito.

El hombre rubio había quedado dormido entre sus brazos y, al retirar el antifaz de su rostro, sus rasgos tenían la fuerza y la armonía necesarias para que él los considerara hermosos. En su saco encontró su cartera, había visto su identificación y con eso lo pudo llevar a su departamento. Tan sencillo, él no opuso resistencia y hasta cooperó con él en su inconsciencia. No se podía quedar ahí, a su lado, por lo que regresó a su casa.

Donde su maldito cerebro conspiró en su contra. Debió haber permanecido ahí, dormido en la sala, habría sido lo mejor. Cuando el hombre rubio despertara podrían aclarar las cosas y, de ahí en adelante, cualquier cosa podía pasar. En cambio, estaba hurgando en su palacio mental tratando de encontrar de nuevo su nombre, su dirección, ¡algo!

Lo siguiente que tuvo a mano fue una lámpara y por supuesto, más gritos de la casera.

* * *

Había salido a fumarse un cigarro, aunque trataba de dejarlo en días como este no le era fácil concentrarse sin por lo menos uno. Hacía ya tres días desde que lo vio y si tenía que ser sincero, jamás iba a recordar por completo lo que sucedió entre ellos. Eso se estaba volviendo una tortura, sobre todo cuando aparecían ante sus ojos imágenes que no sabía si eran reales o su imaginación.

Así que trataba de concentrarse en el hecho de que había personas enfermas que dependían de su cuidado. Mary había intentado disuadirlo, le repitió mil veces que una relación con un médico era desesperante, que jamás lo vería porque estaría ocupado, que terminarían siendo un par de extraños. No estaba muy equivocada pero él se aferró, le gustaba la profesión y se había esforzado muchísimo.

Aunque ahora sólo podía pensar en el extraño, en su largo y delicado cuello, en cómo sus rizos caían sobre sus párpados cerrados mientras su boca dejaba escapar un gemido. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a pensar en la nota médica que estaba escribiendo; era algo sencillo, una fiebre durante la noche que había forzado a una madre a llevar a su hijo a urgencias.

Durante diez minutos después de que hubiera terminado con el expediente nadie entró a su consultorio, lo cual era extraño, ya que generalmente el servicio tenía una alta demanda. Se quedó con la cabeza recargada en su palma derecha, evocando lo que podía de esa noche, maldiciendo que hubiera tomado tanto alcohol, lo que ahora nublaba su mente. Repentinamente recordó, un susurro en su oído ante la pregunta "¿cómo te llamas?".

Él había dicho Sherlock.

¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

Cuando entró a internet y encontró que aunque poco común, era un apellido irlandés, quiso darse de golpes contra el monitor.

* * *

-No sé qué hacer.

Gregory Lestrade era asistente del director ejecutivo de una de las más afamadas firmas de publicidad de todo el Reino Unido. Su jefe se veía a sí mismo casi como de la realeza, decía que podía controlar los gustos y necesidades de todas las personas. Por lo mismo, él estaba al borde la histeria cuando alguien se salía de su control, y por lo general ese alguien era su hermano pequeño.

-¿Está bien?

Greg miró a la chica rubia que lo acompañaba. Había sido transferida una semana antes a su oficina, antes trabajaba en recepción. Al parecer era muy inteligente, aunque por el momento sólo llevaba y traía recados y paquetes. Greg la vio sin nada que hacer e hizo que lo acompañara a Baker Street. La casera decía que Sherlock había roto todo, que no quedaba nada en pie en el departamento y que estaba a punto de sacarlo a patadas.

Lo cual era cierto. Sherlock estaba sentado en medio de un caos difícil de describir. Además de todo, parecía que no había comido ni bebido líquidos en días. Pero Greg no sabía qué hacer, ¿llamaba a una ambulancia? ¿Eso sería algo que Mycroft consideraría correcto?

-Parece como si se hubiera desconectado.

La chica rubia, Mary si Greg no se equivocaba, hizo algo que él no habría tenido el valor para hacer. Se arrodilló frente a Sherlock y tocó sus mejillas. De inmediato él reaccionó, tomó su muñeca y la apretó violentamente. Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres?

-Mary Morstan–. La rubia estaba casi temblando. Jamás había interactuado con él, el hermano pequeño del jefe, solía esconderse o bajar la mirada cuando él estaba cerca.

-¿Quién estaba contigo el día de la fiesta? –Sherlock estaba casi en un estado maniático, la voz de ella y el sentir que lo tocaba lo habían traído de vuelta del fondo de su palacio mental.

-¿Fiesta? –Ella parecía no entender por qué razón era interrogada y miraba a Greg en busca de ayuda, pero el hombre no iba a intervenir.

-La marca de vinos que lanzamos hace una semana. –Le aclaró; por supuesto, ella no era avispada, no entendía lo que le preguntaban fácilmente.

-John, mi novio- respondió, aclarando su relación con ella de paso.

-¿John? –Preguntó para él mismo más que para ella. Un camino parecía abrirse frente a él dentro de su mente, uno desconocido y que había elegido inconscientemente borrar.

-John Watson, mi novio- aclaró ella de nuevo, aunque no estaba segura de que él la estuviera escuchando.

John.

John Watson.

442 Northumberland Street, interior 4B. La puerta exterior es de color azul, está mal pintada, hay que subir veintisiete escalones, la puerta interior es de color blanco, la letra B está muy borrada y no es clara. John se derrumbó mientras intentaba abrir con sus llaves; era complicado, la cerradura estaba oxidada, habría sido más fácil abrirla de una patada.

John pesaba bastante, medía 1.69 centímetros pero estimaba que su peso era de 84 kilos, pero no había grasa en su cuerpo, era músculo trabajado; lo había sentido bajo sus dedos cuando dejó que sus manos lo recorrieran expertamente. Fue complicado llegar hasta su habitación y dejarlo caer en su cama, quedó exhausto a un extremo no conocido previamente.

Todo eso lo recordó en un momento, lo que su mente había escondido por una semana, tan sólo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de esa chica rubia. La aventó en su intempestiva salida, no por querer hacerlo sino por lo repentino que fue su movimiento. Greg tuvo que quitarse de su camino o habría terminado en el suelo de igual manera. Corrió hasta la dirección de John y tocó a su puerta por diez minutos hasta que una vecina se hartó del ruido y le dijo de una manera poco amigable que el doctor estaba de turno en el hospital.

Para su mala fortuna la mujer no tenía muy claro en qué hospital trabajaba.

* * *

-¿Mary?- preguntó al responder la llamada. Era ella claro, el identificador del celular así se lo decía, pero era extraño que le llamara al trabajo.

-¿Estás bien, John?

¿Bien? Pues no, no estaba bien. Llevaba una semana maldiciendo su mala suerte, jurando que nunca jamás iba a volver a beber alcohol y buscando sin ningún resultado a un hombre llamado o apellidado Sherlock. Lo cual no debía ser tan difícil, no era como buscar a un John, de esos había… ¿millones?

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Mira, John, el día de la fiesta no te pregunté dónde te metiste ni con quién–. El tono que ella usó denotó que aunque no lo preguntara era algo que le mataba de curiosidad.- Sin embargo, si te metiste con el hermano de mi jefe esto no terminará bien.

-¿El hermano de tu jefe?– Recordaba vagamente las conversaciones de ella sobre el tema, cómo había aceptado un trabajo de recepcionista por el simple hecho de entrar a trabajar a Holmes, una agencia que manejaba las más grandes campañas publicitarias del país. Había durado tres meses en recepción hasta que, a base de carisma, le habían asignado un cargo ínfimo en la mismísima oficina del director ejecutivo y dueño de la agencia.

-Sherlock Holmes, ¿te suena el nombre?– dijo ella casi gritando- ¿Acaso te metiste en sus pantalones?

Bueno, no sólo en sus pantalones. John cortó la llamada e ignoró su celular, en total fueron cuarenta y una llamadas perdidas y ciento veinte mensajes de Mary. Él usó el tiempo libre que tenía para investigar sobre el nombre que tenía. No había mucho, pero las pocas fotografías que encontró correspondían al hombre extraño con quien compartió la noche de la fiesta.

-¡John Watson!

Escuchó una voz grave, profunda y hermosa gritar su nombre.

-No puede entrar al servicio de urgencias gritando así.

Escuchó a las enfermeras regañar a la persona dueña de esa voz por lo que acababa de hacer, una de ellas llamaba ya a seguridad para que lo echaran.

-No me callaré y no me iré hasta que alguien me diga si John Watson trabaja aquí.

John sonrió, era ridículo. Recordaba las cosas que el hombre le había dicho antes de dejarse llevar por el alcohol, sobre cómo los detalles que nadie tomaba en cuenta podían decirte todo de una persona, cómo había alabado su capacidad "deductiva" sobre las mentes simples de los otros mortales. "¿Puedes saber cualquier cosa? ¿Puedes encontrar a cualquier persona?", había preguntado él ante su despliegue de vanidad. Lo encontraba fascinante y quería escucharlo durante horas de ser posible.

En cambio, en vez de "deducir" quién era él, a qué se dedicaba, dónde podría encontrarlo, en vez de seguir una serie de detalles y obtener de ellos hechos contundentes, se presentaba en urgencias de su hospital gritando, exigiendo saber si ahí podía encontrarlo.

Oh, pero qué buen detective era, no había duda alguna.

John se quedó parado, esperando. Sherlock forcejeaba ya con una de las enfermeras. Durante un segundo se vieron, se reconocieron sin lugar a dudas, donde fuera sabría que era él tan sólo con mirar sus ojos. Después un guardia de seguridad cayó sobre él y lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

Sí, sería tan romántico contar la manera en que se conocieron.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer, hasta ahora lo pude publicar aquí, originalmente fueron subidos a AO3 para cumplir con el intercambio de fanfics._**

 ** _¿Comentarios?_**

 ** _Felices Fiestas a todos._**

 ** _Like a Fuck Yeah Sherlock y a Nimirie en Facebook._**


End file.
